Fumikage Tokoyami
Fumikage Tokoyami aka Tsukuyomi is a hero in training at UA. Fumikage has a reserved, serious and focused personality. Though he does not talk very much, he has been shown directly ignoring questions or requests that seem in some way pointless (like Tenya asking him to not sit on the desk) while he talks to other people as some sort of ongoing joke. When Fumikage teams up with others, he becomes more sociable, helping his teammates out, reassuring his trust in them and thanking them for their effort. He appears to be fond of darkness and other related concepts, sometimes coming off as a slightly dramatic, having a tendency to say dramatic things about situations that don't quite deserve them, such as calling a recreational game on their school trip a "mad banquet of darkness". Despite this, he is also shown to be embarrassed about his interests to a certain degree, refusing to let his classmates see his gloomy room. Fumikage also seems to have a certain level of belief in the concept of fate and destiny. Fumikage also seems to be aware of his own limits and understands when it's time to back down, surrendering when Katsuki Bakugo forced him into a difficult position to fight back. He takes any advice he gets seriously, and uses it to try and improve on his Quirk and abilities. Personal Info Birthday: October 30th Age: 15 Gender: Male Height: 158cm Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Red Blood Type: AB Quirk: Dark Shadow Favorite Food: Apples Birthplace: Shizuoka Prefecture Powers and Abilities Dark Shadow: Fumikage is the host of a sentient, shadow beast that he can materialize and contract to and from his body freely. Fumikage can utilize Dark Shadow for various purposes, including defending himself. In spite of its versatility, Dark Shadow's energy is limited and can be drained by sunlight. When it runs out of energy, Dark Shadow retracts back into Fumikage. According to Mezo, Fumikage's negative emotions (such as regret and indignation) probably intensify Dark Shadow, making it more unruly and possibly making it stronger as a result, albeit at the cost of Fumikage losing control; Fumikage himself stated that his anger causes him to lose control of Dark Shadow. The personality, strength, defense, and control of the shadow-like monster depends on the lack of light on Fumikage's surroundings. During the day, Dark Shadow is weaker and smaller in size but still has considerable strength and defense and is easier to control. During the night, Dark Shadow is stronger and bigger which grants it great strength, defense, and size, powerful enough to rip out and cut down multiple trees with ease. However, Dark Shadow is more difficult to control at night, causing it to rampage based on its own free will. Black Ankh: Fumikage's special move (previously known as Tenebrous Abyss Body. Fumikage dons and equips Dark Shadow onto himself, wearing it like a suit of armor or an exoskeleton. According to Fumikage, equipping Dark Shadow onto himself mitigates his physical weaknesses. Piercing Claw of the Dusk: Fumikage shoots out Dark Shadow's claw which attacks at great speed. Gloom of the Black Arm: Fumikage enlarges Dark Shadows arms and smashes his targets with them. Black Ankh Sabbath: Fumikage launches a high-speed attack using momentum gained from Black Fallen Angel. Black Fallen Angel:Fumikage wraps himself up in Dark Shadow's arms and allows himself to be carried by it, while Dark Shadow flies by flapping its arms as wings. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Dimensional Heroes Category:Quirk Users Category:Darkness users